Clash of Civilazations
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Egypt finally found his love and ask her for a date, but Turkey - in order to stop the Clash Of Cilizations - is going to destroy it.


**Guess what!**

Egypt was in love. The woman, he had fallen in love, was Agatha Mamo, known also as Malta. He adored her navy blue eyes, her tanned, but not so much, skin, thin, but lovable lips and black, curled hair, generally tied into pony tail. She was small (her head could easily burry in his arms), but also a bit fatty. Her arms and hips was the most plentiful, but Gupta also loved her for it. There was just nothing in her presence that he didn't like. He could also handle her hyper and loud behavior and her talkative nature (well, opposites attract. And when he was on lunch with her, she was talking all the time and he was generally silent, trying to say something or just listening). Maybe sometimes she was just showing her affection to everyone (she was in that matter like Feliciano and many people were saying that) and it was annoying to him a bit, but it didn't changed the fact that he was thinking about her day and night.

For a few years he was hiding this love inside of his heart. Well, he was as much cold-looking person as Sweden (but less scary), so nobody had any idea, what he was feeling to Agatha. On UN meetings he tried to focus on the latest global problems, but sometimes his eyes were rolling on their own to object of his adoration. When he had to say something on forum, he became nervous every time, when he realized, Malta was observing him with this adorable, joyful grin. And when she was delivering speech to United Nations, he paid more attention on her, then on her words. After meetings, Gupta was usually inviting her for lunch.

They became friends really quickly. Even if, at first, their contacts were reduced to UN headquarter and those nice lunches after meetings, after some time they were hanging out with each other more – to cinema, to theme park, on a walk… Egypt started to feel a lot more self-confident and secure near her, even if his heart was pounding quicker, when she was coming closer to him, or he was to her. All this time Gupta was gathering his courage to ask this one question, he so desperately wanted to throw from himself. But he was afraid, he will be rejected. After all, he was a Muslim, and she was catholic. They could be friends, but being couple would be more troublesome. But he wanted to be with her! Firstly as girlfriend and boyfriend, then maybe something else.

And he finally managed to do it last Sunday. They were sitting on a bench in the Central Park and talking as usual. Agatha started to observe in silence the nature around them. Gupta looked at her and he had to admit, she was even more beautiful than usual, because of shadow of leafs that was dancing on her face every time when wind blow more harshly. Unexpectedly she turned her gaze on him and Gupta's heart moved in his chest. Suddenly he felt that it was good time to ask her out. Want of inviting her on date was busting him inside, so he choked, looked at her face and started shyly:

"Agatha, wou-would you…?" He cut, when she looked at him with smile and his eyes met hers. He felt how his cheeks started to blush.

"Yeah, Gupta?" She asked.

"Would you… would you mind to… to come with me? I mean…"

"You inviting me on date?" Her eyes began to shining with hope and excitement.

"Yes." He almost sighed this answer, shaking his head with nod.

She smiled even wider and there began another of her loud talks.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you! You such nice boy and I really like you, you know, Gupta?" He wanted to ask in what meaning she likes him, but she didn't let him even open his mouth. "I've had some suspicions that you like me more, then as a friend, but I was thinking, it was just my imagination, but now… Oh my… I'm glad I was wrong." Gupta's eyes widened and he wanted to ask: 'Really?', but she was still talking. "I'm so excited, Gupta. It's like in romantic movie, when he's shy and in love with his best friend, and he hesitates, but in the end he finally ask her out and…"

"Agatha…" He started silently. Surprisingly for him she cut her monologue and looked at him.

"Yes, Gupta?" Malta asked. Egypt took deep breath and said:

"What's you answer? Will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will!" And she – just like that – kissed him in his right cheek.

Gupta felt that he's blushing even more. She looked at him with grin and he also smiled shyly to her, touching his oddly hot cheek.

"Just choose the place and time."

* * *

Turkey's cell phone ranged loudly with soundtrack of _Greek Zorba_, which meant that the most hated by him nation was calling him. With mix of surprise (after all, why the hell Greece was calling to him?) and aggravation (well, it was Greece) he hang it up and waited. He didn't wanted to say 'hi' to Heracles, both from apathy to him and laziness. Besides – the European should first explained, why he was bothering him.

"Hey, guess what!" Was the first sentence screamed with excitement. Turkey didn't heard Greece like this since that Japan's annoyance accident. "You will never guess!"

"Just say it already, brat." Sadiq responded gloomily.

"Gupta is going on a date!" Heracles yelled to the phone.

Turkey's eyes widened. He tried to acquire the information, he just received.

"Wait a second. Could you repeat it? Slowly?"

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan, the Egypt, is. Going. On. A. Date." Greece repeated slowly.

He would add some comment about Turkey's mental level, if he also wasn't shocked in the first place. There was for a few seconds awkward silence on the Turkish side of the phone, and then Sadiq finally screamed:

"With who?! Who was so… _patient_… to date with him?!"

"Guess, asshole." Heracles said with mocking tone. "And with who our little Gupta was hanging out in last few years?"

"Malta?!" Turkey yelled even louder. "This loud, talkative chick and _Gupta_?! Heracles, it's too surrealistic situation to be true. They don't suit to each other! She's _catholic_! She was founded by knight monastery! And he's… he's a _Muslim_!"

"But they seems to like each other. He will show her pyramids and then he's going to restaurant with her."

"Heracles, do you heard about Huntington's theory called Clash of Civilization?"

"Yeah, somehow. So…?"

"Let me repeat, what this theory says." Turkey started and Greece imagined him as a professor at the lecture. "Our world is divided by cultural circles – Christian, Islamic, Confucian etc. Our little friend is a Muslim, right?"

"Yeah." Greece agreed hesitantly.

"And his girlfriend is an catholic, right?"

"Yeah."

"So he is from Islamic cultural circle and she is from Christian circle. Do you see it now, dumbass? They are going to convert each other on their religions! It would be a total catastrophe, if Muslim country and Christian country made an union or even something worse! We must not let them become pair."

"What?!" This time Greece was the one, who yelled. "You want to…?"

"Yes! We have to destroy this relationship, before it will even begin."

"Are you serious?! Think about Gupta! He will be angry, if you try to interfere into his date."

"Shut up, brat! I've just decided! I have to prevent The Clash of Civilization, before it will be too late! And you will help me!"

"What?! No! I won't take part with this paranoia!"

"Oh, really?" Turkey hissed devilishly. "Should I sent Elizabeth this embarrassing photo from your last birthday? You know, this one with you dancing naked to _Greek Zorba_?"

There was sound of Heracles, mumbling angrily something to himself, and then deep sight.

"The date will start tomorrow at six. When drive to your place to pick you up?"

* * *

**Autor's Note:**

Yeah, I failed with Turkey. I just can't write his way of talking. And I know, he's also islamic cauntry, but it's the most secular islamic cauntry in the earth, so...

OK, how was that? Do you like the story? Do I have to continue? Or maybe you have some suggestions for plot? Tell me in reviews. I won't post another chapter until there will be at least five comments.


End file.
